Confession au Menu
by anny.heart
Summary: Quelques temps après que Sue aie décidé de rester, Bobby et Jack en ont assez de leurs vies de célibataires. Que feront-ils pour remédier à la situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Confession au Menu**

« Tu aurais dû le voir, Sue! Son derrière sur le plancher, tout mouillé et crachant des insultes au suspect! Ça vallait VRAIMENT le coup d'œil! » Commenta Tara au sujet de leur dernière opération, riant tellement à la fin que ses côtes lui faisaient mal. _Bobby avec un chandail collant révélant tous ses muscles sera toujours une scène que je serai heureuse de voir… _ L'image lui revint en tête en un flash, lui envoyant une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps, tandis que des frissons parcoururent son épine dorsale de haut en bas.

« Ça va Tara? L'air climatisé n'est pas trop fort pour toi? » S'enquit Sue voyant le rouge sur le visage de Tara et les frissons qui l'accompagnaient.

Se raclant la gorge, elle secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Non-non. En réalité, je me disais qu'il faisait plutôt chaud ici. Peut-être qu'on devrait leur demander de l'augmenter à la place, » elle répondit timidement essayant de desserrer le collet de sa blouse.

Sentant soudainement le silence de malaise qui était tombé entre elles, Sue décida de parler de choses et d'autres comme si de rien n'était, espérant que ça aiderait son amie à relaxer un peu.

« Hum… C'est la meilleure salade de poulet que j'ai jamais mangé! » Déclara Sue de son côté de la table. « On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

« Oui, c'est vrai! Je suis contente que aies accepté de venir pour essayer cet endroit—je l'ai trouvé la semaine dernière avec Bobby. » Réalisant qu'elle avait à demi avoué combien de temps elle passait avec lui dernièrement, elle rougit une teinte plus foncée.

« Comment vont les choses entre vous, en passant? On n'a pas entendu une bonne histoire de 'Bobby et Tara' depuis un bout maintenant… » Demanda la blonde un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

Roulant les yeux à son commentaire, Tara ne pu retenir un sourire. « Tu es devenue aussi pire que Lucy! Elle déteint sur toi! » Elle accusa la pointant du doigt.

« Et c'est mauvais? » S'enquit Sue continuant de taquiner son amie.

« Oh oui! Ça l'est! Une entremetteuse par bureau c'est bien assez, tu ne penses pas? Et en plus, » elle continua une pointe de déception dans la voix, «…je vous ai répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas intéressé à moi… romantiquement parlant. »

Fixant Tara qui jouait maintenant avec sa serviette sur ses jambes, Sue essaya de la rassurer. « Tara, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les étincelles dans ses yeux quand il parle de toi? Ou la façon qu'il te jette toujours des regards pendant que toi, chère amie, tu regardes ailleurs parce qu'il t'a surprise entrain de faire de même? »

_Nous y voici encore!... Quel que soit le sujet, ça revient toujours sur Bobby! _Souriant timidement, Tara savait qu'elle avait été prise la main dans le sac et que le nier serait en vain.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

« Hummm… rien de mieux qu'un bon burger graisseux pour satisfaire l'appétit d'un homme, l'ami! » Déclara Bobby prenant une gorgée de lait frappé pour faire descendre le tout.

« Totalement d'accord avec toi! » Dit Jack en retour.

« Et les filles ne sont pas ici pour se plaindre de notre taux de cholestérol, alors ça fait deux bonnes raisons pour être les plus heureux sur Terre! »

« Parlant d'homme heureux, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous hier? » Demanda Jack curieux sur l'identité de la mystérieuse étrangère dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Il avait parlé de cette Sheila mais n'avait révélé qui elle était. Cependant ses propres recherches lui avaient fournies des indices à propos d'une certaine petite agente spéciale.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, l'ami, c'était un diner entre amis, » il répondit terminant sa phrase en regardant sur le sol sachant trop bien que l'interrogatoire ne s'arrêterait pas là.

« Allez, Bobby! T'es en amour, arrête de le nier! Ça sert à rien. Et en plus, je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi… » il annonça mystérieusement.

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, » il se contenta de dire innocemment.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis quoi? Huit ans? Je te connais et je veux te voir heureux… et tu ne le seras jamais à moins que tu ne lui dises que tu l'aimes. »

« Regarde qui parle! Monsieur Tortue Jack Hudson! T'as jamais eu le courage de dire à Sue ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment pour toi en trois ans!... Et… et tu l'as presque laissé partir pour New York le mois passé! » Lança l'Australien frustré par la leçon qu'il recevait.

« Un point pour toi, Bobby… mais où est-ce que ça m'a mené? Nulle part! Et je dois vivre avec mes regrets chacune des minutes de ma vie depuis ce temps, me demandant POURQUOI je n'ai pas pu lui dire…et pourquoi je ne peux pas non plus garder ça pour moi! » Il révéla à bout de souffle et fâché contre lui-même.

Les deux hommes finirent leur repas en silence, absorbant chacun des mots de l'autre. Ils ne se chicanaient pas souvent, leur amitié surmontant toujours tout ce qui se mettait entre eux. Mais les mots qui avaient été dits pendant le lunch étaient durs et ils savaient qu'ils avaient blessés leurs fiertés mutuelles. Ils savaient au plus profond d'eux qu'ils devraient prendre certaines décisions et que le plus tôt serait le mieux pour les gens concernés.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque les garçons entrèrent dans le bureau cet après-midi là, leurs deux collègues masculins remarquèrent un changement entre eux—quelque chose était arrivé entre eux durant l'heure du lunch. En voyant leur expression, ce n'était pas seulement une discussion entre amis…

Sue fatiguée de leurs comportements enfantins, marcha jusqu'au pupitre de Jack. « Tout va bien? Tu veux qu'on en parle? »

Souriant timidement, il la regarda. _Oui, je t'aime et je ne sais pas comment te le dire. _C'était si facile de dire ces mots dans sa tête… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de les dire à voix haute?...

---

Tara ne pouvait arrêter de jeter des regards en coin à l'Australien qui avait volé son cœur. Essayant d'être aussi discrète que possible, elle regarda subtilement par-dessus son écran. Son action fut surprise par une grande silhouette devant son pupitre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, luv? Tu joues à un nouveau jeu? » Il la taquina. « On n'est jamais trop vieux pour jour à la cachette! »

« Je dois plaider coupable, je crois, hein?! » Elle répliqua riant d'elle-même. « Je devrai travailler sur mes habilités pour me cacher, pas vrai? »

Il était étonné la façon dont elle pouvait si facilement le faire rire et oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle le fixa intensément, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui le troublait depuis qu'il était revenu de son heure de lunch.

« T'as eu une bonne pause avec Sparky? » Elle risqua, sachant que s'il ne voulait pas répondre il éviterait la question.

« Heu, » il soupira, « tu sais comment c'est… deux gars qui mangent je la camelote et qui parlent de toutes sortes de choses. »

_Et c'est reparti! Il ne veut pas en parler! On va voir, Agent Bobby Manning—je peux peut-être te laisser aller pour l'instant, mais on verra bien qui gagnera cette bataille… _« Ouais… j'ai des recherches… à finir et tu as probablement tu travail à faire aussi. » Le voyant tourner le dos et se diriger vers son pupitre tout en promenant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi?...

*****


	4. Chapter 4

En route vers sa maison dans sa voiture, Bobby ouvrit la radio attendant le rapport météo. Une chanson jouait—un air qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Les paroles le touchèrent profondément dans son âme et à ce moment précis, il prit une décision. Sa vie était sur le point de changer… et celle de quelqu'un d'autre aussi…

Se rangeant devant son immeuble, il se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture, verrouilla les portes et régla le système d'alarme. « Tu as des choses à planifier pour demain, alors tu devrais commencer tout de suite pour être prêt à temps. » Il se dit à lui-même soulagé que seuls les poissons rouges de son aquarium aient pu espionner sa conversation à sens unique. Prenant son téléphone sans fil, il sélectionna un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et appuya sur 'envoyer'.

« 'Bijoux de la Nature', comment puis-je vous aider? »

---

Un repas prêt à chauffer en main, Jack se dirigea vers son micro ondes. « Un autre délicieux menu pour une personne! » Déclara Jack ironiquement. Il détestait se sentir seul chaque soir quand tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'avouer ses sentiments pour Sue pour que les choses changent. Dans un autre sens, comment réagirait-elle s'il le faisait? Secouant la tête pour dissiper ses pensées démoralisantes, il prit son plateau et alla dans le salon. La télévision était sa meilleure amie durant ces soirées ennuyantes. Au moins, elle lui donnait autant de sport et de films d'action qu'il le voulait…

Changeant de poste pour ce qui semblait la millième fois il se leva, fâché du manque de programmes intéressants. « C'est assez, Hudson! » Il cria. « Tu as passé bien trop de soirées à pleurer sur ton sort! Maintenant, c'est le temps d'AGIR! » Avec une détermination renouvelée, il attrapa ses déchets et les jeta dans la poubelle. « Demain est un autre jour… et tu seras un nouvel homme… »

Prenant son ordinateur portable, il commença à taper.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Tara arriva au travail tôt le matin suivant—elle avait des recherches à terminer pour Jack et il en avait besoin pour le débriefing de ce matin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sue entra avec son fidèle compagnon, Lévi. Ils s'étaient réveillés de bonne heure car ils voulaient prendre une marche avant de commencer leur journée de travail.

« Salut Sue! » L'accueillit Tara en voyant qu'elle avait son attention.

« Bonjour Tara! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Je ne savais que tu étais aussi matinale! Habituellement, tu n'arrives jamais avant 7 heures, donc bien avant les garçons… »

« Oui, je sais. Je suis une lève-tôt, mais Jack a besoin de ces informations pour la rencontre, alors je me disais qu'il valait mieux m'y mettre avec le lever du soleil! » Elle avoua riant timidement d'elle-même.

Ricanant Sue répliqua, « Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour nos hommes?! » Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit et commença à rire avec sa copine. Elles ne l'avoueraient pas pour vrai, mais les deux femmes feraient presque n'importe quoi pour leur amoureux respectif.

Se mettant rapidement au boulot, elles eurent presque terminé avant que les autres n'entrent dans le bureau.

Contrairement à la veille, Bobby et Jack avaient de brillants sourires sur leurs visages. Voyant cela, Jack alla au pupitre de l'Australien.

« Salut Crash. Heu... Je suis désolé pour hier—je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter comme je l'ai fait. » Il avait honte et ne pouvait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Non l'ami. T'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui devrait s'excuser… mais te sais que je ne le ferai pas, » il finit en taquinant son meilleur ami lui soutirant un sourire. « Sérieusement… je suis désolé, Jack. » Et il lui tendit la main pour échanger une poignée amicale.

D fut témoin de toute la scène et pensa pour lui-même, _'Les choses vont revenir à la normale, aujourd'hui.'_

La journée commença—ou continua pour certains d'entres eux—avec Jack qui demanda leur attention pour pouvoir débuter la rencontre.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Juste avant l'heure du lunch, Lucy vint dans le bureau accompagnée d'un livreur. Comme ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne, ni aucune autre journée spéciale, ça semblait bizarre—QUI avait pu envoyer un présent à quelqu'un?... et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait ÊTRE?...

Voyant du mouvement du coin de l'œil, Sue regarda celui qui s'approchait. L'attention de Tara fut aussi piquée lorsqu'il s'arrêta à SON pupitre.

« Désolée les filles, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pour qui c'était… et croyez moi quand je vous dis que j'ai essayé!... »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit? » Interrogea Tara les sourcils relevés. « Mais vous saviez que vous deviez livrer… ce que c'est _ici_? » Elle ajouta curieuse.

« Bien, » Lucy déclara, « il l'a murmuré à l'oreille du garde de sécurité à l'entrée et lui a dit de garder le secret, alors il ne l'a répété à personne! »

« C'est une honte! » Taquina Myles en entendant la conversation, réplique qui lui valu de petites tapes sur le bras de Sue et Tara qui étaient assez près de lui.

« Quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle? » Demanda l'homme.

« Heu, Sue Thomas, » elle sourcilla.

« C'est comme ça qu'il a su que ce n'était pas pour moi, » commenta Lucy tandis que l'étranger se déplaçait vers l'autre femme dans la pièce.

Tara sceptique que ça puisse être pour elle parla en premier. « Je suis Tara, mais c'est impossible que ce soit pour moi. »

Contre toute attente, il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs… et partit…

*****

Étonnée d'avoir reçu ces merveilleuses fleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les avait reçues, ni qui avait pu les lui envoyer. Ses deux amies se tenaient à ses côtés la bouche béante de surprise.

« Je-je ne comprends pas… je-je n'aurais pas dû… » Elle en perdait ses mots.

Avant qu'elles aient pu retrouver leurs esprits, un autre homme entra une enveloppe à la main…

« Je m'excuse, Mademoiselle? »

Tirée de sa stupeur, Lucy parla en premier. « Oui? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? » Il était évident qu'aujourd'hui les beaux livreurs de la région s'étaient passé le mot pour arrêter au troisième étage du FBI… Mais était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose, pensa Lucy intérieurement?... Elle ne croyait pas!

« Heu, peut-être… J'ai une livraison pour une certaine… 'Analyste Spéciale d'Investigation Susan Thomas', » dit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Se raclant la gorge, Sue jeta un regard intrigue au petit paquet. « C'est moi. »

« Ce doit être officiel puisqu'ils ont utilisé ton nom au complet pour la livraison, » refléta Tara.

« J'ai besoin d'une signature, s'il vous plaît, » ajouta le livreur. « Belle journée, hein? C'est supposé durer jusqu'à vendredi. »

« Bien, je suis d'accord pour la belle température, mais à l'intérieur, il commence à faire drôlement chaud, si vous voulez mon avis! Trop de choses étranges sont arrivées depuis les 15 dernières minutes. » Commenta Lucy de sa façon toujours aussi colorée. Cependant cette fois, c'était au tour de l'homme d'être complètement dans le noir et d'avoir une expression de pure confusion…

Tandis que Sue ouvrait l'enveloppe, deux regard curieux vinrent derrière elle pour espionner par-dessus son épaule, essayant de voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Portant la feuille à sa poitrine pour caché ce que ça pouvait être, elle se retira vers la sécurité de son bureau.

Une fois confortablement installée dans sa chaise, elle commença à lire. Le premier coup d'œil sur la feuille rose lui confirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un document officiel. À moins que le Bureau n'aie décidé de changer son papier à lettre récemment… et dans un soudain élan d'originalité, décidé d'y ajouter du parfum…

*****


	7. Chapter 7

La lettre avait été imprimée sur une feuille rose sentant le lilas, ce qui était… très original. Elle commença sa lecture.

_*Chère Mademoiselle Thomas,_

_Je voulais vous remercier personnellement pour plusieurs raisons. Depuis que je vous connais, vous avez rendu ma vie plus brillante, laissant le soleil y entrer et me montrant à quel point les gens peuvent être merveilleusement bons dans ce monde si cruel autour de nous. Votre sourire m'a redonné la foi et chaque fois que j'ai l'honneur d'entendre votre rire, il résonne comme une mélodie à mes oreilles._

_Plus souhait le plus cher est de vous rendre heureuse pour le reste de votre vie, de vous chérir comme vous méritez de l'être. Quand mon regard se pose sur vous, je me demande comment Dieu a pu faire une telle erreur… en laissant un ange comme vous tomber du ciel pour se poser dans mon monde… Ne me méprenez pas! Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant envers Lui. Je suis un home béni... et j'ai l'intention que les choses restent comme ça en vous demandant de sortir avec moi dans un futur proche… Le seul mot que manquera à ce moment sera 'oui'… Avec tout mon amour,_

_SAT. J*_

_SAT.J Qui ça peut bien être? _Elle ne connaissait personne avec ces initiales. À chacune des lignes qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'embrouillèrent un peu plus de larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle devait prendre de profondes inspirations pour les en empêcher. Jamais dans sa vie un homme ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Elle avait rêvé qu'un jour peut-être son Prince Charmant le ferait mais… savoir que quelqu'un quelque part avait vraiment pensé ces mots pour ELLE… c'était génial!

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, elle essaya de trouver un indice pour trouver le mystérieux écrivain. C'est vrai qu'elle savait qui elle _voudrait_ que ce soit… Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Jack Hudson puisse lui avoir envoyé une telle lettre.

Du coin des yeux, Bobby observait la petite agente, content que la première phase ait au l'effet désiré sur elle. Le radieux sourire qu'elle arborait était la preuve qu'il attendait.

De son pupitre, Jack releva doucement son regard pour l'arrêter sur celui en face du sien. La teinte rosée sur le visage de Sue et l'éclat dans ses yeux était sans prix. Il la surprit entrain de le regarder et souhaita que le sourire en coin qu'elle lui fit ne signifiait pas qu'elle connaissait son secret… pas tout de suite… Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

La curiosité de Lucy avait le meilleur sur elle et elle ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Se levant de son bureau, elle se dirigea vers Sue, suivie de Tara quelques pas derrière.

« Allez l'amie, lâche tout! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et… »

« On veut tous les détails! » Finit Tara souriant à Lucy. Ce n'était un secret pour personne—Lucy adorait les détails, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'est quoi? De quoi vous parlez? » Elle demanda innocemment, baissant son regard sur le dessus de son pupitre.

« Sue…ne nous fait pas languir comme ça! Ce n'est pas juste! » Se lamenta Lucy croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh! Tu parlais de _ça_? » Elle questionna montrant la lettre, un sourire amuse sur les lèvres.

« Toi… tu joues avec nos nerfs… et tu aimes ça! » Refléta Lucy pointant son doigt vers elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai! » Sue sourit. « Et vous auriez dû voir vos figures quand vous pensiez que je n'en parlerais pas! Ça valait la peine! » Elle ricana de plus belle.

« Qu'as-tu fait à notre amie si réservée et timide? » Demanda Tara d'un ton faussement agacé.

« Okay… Je vous la montre. Mais pas un mot aux garçons! » Elle continua en murmurant—les murs avaient des oreilles, spécialement au FBI… « Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyée et j'ai l'intention de le découvrir en premier lieu. »

« Ooooooh!... » Sue passa le papier rose et les deux femmes furent surprises par la signification des mots.

« Tu… as un admirateur secret!... »

« Shhhh! » Sue se dépêcha de placer sa main sur la bouche de Lucy. "Pas si fort! »

Lui redonnant la lettre, elles retournèrent à leurs tâches, bien qu'une conversation silencieuse continue entre les trois amies. Espionnées par deux agents aux cheveux foncés, essayant de comprendre autant de ASL que leurs capacités leur permettaient…

**« FLEURS DONNER-TOI QUI? » **Sue demanda à Tara.

**« PAS SAVOIR. CARTE SIGNER NON. A-N-O-N-Y-M-E. »** Elle signa en retour.

**« TOI ADMIRATEUR SECRET, INTÉRESSANT! » **Lucy se joint à leur bavardage. **« CHANCEUSE. MOI JALOUSE! »**

**« ENVOYER QUI? NOUS TROUVER 'SHOULD'! » **Proposa Sue aux autres femmes.

**« D'ACCORD! » ** Elles signèrent ensemble.

« Hé! Assez joué, là-bas! Il y en a ici qui ont du vrai travail à faire! » Lança Myles jaloux de ne pouvoir suivre. Il voyait ses collègues jeter des regards en direction des filles et comprendre certaines brides de ce qu'elles disaient. Il détestait ce sentiment de se sentir 'à part'—un sentiment qu'il avait ressentit beaucoup trop souvent étant jeune lorsque ses parents voulaient être seuls avec leurs amis aristocrates. Il s'était promit que cette époque était révolue. Il prendrait des cours d'ASL!

Secouant leurs têtes, les filles arrêtèrent leur conversation, mais se promirent silencieusement qu'elle n'était pas terminée…

*****


	9. Chapter 9

Après la journée de travail, Sue prit une douche rapide pour se relaxer. Ça avait été une journée remplie en émotions. Lucy avait offert de s'occuper du dîner et de la laisser avoir un peu de temps pour elle.

Sue apporta son portable avec elle sur le sofa. Elle avait l'intention de vérifier ses messages électroniques. Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message avec une signature familière—SAT. J. Encore une fois, sa curiosité l'a emporté. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de l'ouvrir et de voir qui était son admirateur secret, même si elle savait que Jack n'approuverait probablement pas son geste.

SAT.J : '_Bonne soirée, chère Mademoiselle Thomas. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas pendant votre heure de dîner…' _

ST : _'Non, le dîner n'est pas encore prêt. Auriez-vous un inconvénient à me dire si je vous connais?' _Elle demanda sachant que si elle lui demandait son nom directement il ne répondrait pas. Il valait donc mieux jouer aux devinettes et tenter de deviner par elle-même, même si elle détestait ce jeu.

SAT.J : _'Oh oui! On se connait depuis longtemps déjà… En réalité, nous apprenons de nouvelles choses l'un sur l'autre presque tous les jours… et je ne veux pas les choses autrement…'_

C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Qui connaissait-elle depuis longtemps et apprenait encore à connaître?...

ST : _'Comment puis-je être certaine que vous n'êtes pas un maniaque recherchant sa prochaine victime? Comment puis-je savoir que vous faîtes parti des 'bons gars'?' _

SAT.J : _'Lorsque vous croiserez mon chemin de nouveau, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Levi—il vous dira que je suis l'homme le plus régulier qu'on puisse trouver sur Terre!'_

_Il connaît aussi Lévi?! _Elle pensa.

ST : _'Et quand croyez-vous que cette rencontre se produira?' _Pour une raison inconnue, cette réponse l'excitait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle le connaissait vraiment… qu'elle mettrait déjà sa vie entre ses mains…

SAT.J : _.Qui sait? Peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le croyez… Aussi tôt que ce puisse être, ce ne sera jamais assez tôt pour moi…'_

ST : _'Comment vais-je vous reconnaître lorsque je vous verrai?'_

SAT.J : 'Facile, je serai celui avec des étincelles dans le regard et l'amour lisible partout sur son visage…'

« Mais où...? » Elle dit à voix haute, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre à travers l'ordinateur.

« Sue, à qui tu parles? » Demanda Lucy depuis le cadre de la porte un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

SAT.J : _'Désolé, mais je dois y aller… MON dîner est prêt. À bientôt…'_

_Déconnecté._

Tournant son regard à nouveau vers Lucy, elle soupira. « J'aimerais bien le savoir, Lucy. J'aimerais le savoir… »

*****


	10. Chapter 10

Tara revint à la maison fatiguée d'avoir fixé son écran d'ordinateur toute la journée. _Un long bain moussant ne me fera pas de tord… _elle se dit à elle-même. Elle ajouta des bulles à la lavande pour s'aider à relaxer et mit son CD favori dans le lecteur. C'était un de ses moments préférés dans la semaine lorsqu'elle pouvait prendre le temps pour le faire. Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Elle avait été heureuse de recevoir les fleurs. Surprise… mais heureuse. Plus d'une fois elle le surprit en train de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Ou était-ce elle qui le regardait? Elle n'en n'était plus certaine. Peut-être se regardaient-ils tous les deux... en même temps...fréquemment... plus qu'à l'habitude…

_Oh! Tara! Il ne peut pas t'avoir donné les fleurs! C'étaient tes préférées et il ne savait pas lesquelles c'était… Ou peut-être que oui…?_

Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête. _Sors-le de ta tête! Juste pour UNE nuit… arrête de penser à lui! _Elle se réprimanda. Se laissant finalement emporter par la musique, elle relaxa.

Elle n'avait pas le goût de cuisiner un gros repas ce soir et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas très faim. Son estomac lui avait joué des tours toute la journée, la panoplie de pensées et d'émotions ne l'aidant pas. Elle se fit donc un sandwich et une salade et les apporta en face de la télévision pour regarder le dernier épisode de CSI Miami. Elle s'amusait à résoudre les crimes mais les scripteurs n'étaient pas très doués—c'était trop facile pour un génie comme elle!

Au beau milieu de l'explication du dossier sur lequel l'équipe investiguait, le téléphone se mit à sonner. _Bon sang! Il faut toujours que ça sonne quand je ne veux PAS! _Elle rageait. Celui qui appelait était mieux d'avoir une TRÈS bonne raison pour la déranger dans un moment aussi important.

« Williams! » Elle lança abruptement.

« Whoa! Est-ce que j'appelle au mauvais moment? » La voix demanda plutôt mal à l'aise.

« B-Bobby! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Est-ce qu'il est arrive quelque chose au bureau? » Elle s'enquit fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de juste… lui téléphoner.

« Non-non, tout va bien. Je heu… Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais. Tu av ais l'air fatiguée en quittant le bureau et heu… As-tu mangé? » Il demanda pas certain d'où il voulait en venir avec cette conversation.

« Hein?» J'avais presque terminé, pourquoi demandes-tu? » Elle commençait à se faire du souci pour lui. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ressente le besoin de l'appeler? _Le BESOIN??? Voyons Tara, il ne peut pas avoir 'besoin' de te téléphoner pour quelque raison que ce soit, peu importe ce qui arrive dans sa vie!_

« Si je te dis que je voulais entendre ta voix, vas-tu me croire? » Elle était sans voix.

« J-je...je ne sais pas, Bobby… C'est pour ça que tu as appelé? » Elle voulait tellement qu'il réponde oui…

« Oui... »

_Il a dit oui!!! Pourquoi??? Oh mon Dieu! Tara respire!_

« Tara... Ça va? » Ça avait été difficile pour lui de décider s'il l'appelait ou non. Il s'ennuyait énormément de sa voix… de son rire... Oui c'est vrai, elle ne riait pas en ce moment, elle avait l'air plutôt effrayée que joyeuse pour dire la vérité…

« Tara luv, si tu ne veux pas me parler, dis-le et je vais t'envoyer un message électronique! Au moins je vais pouvoir voir tes mots sur l'écran puisque je ne peux pas les entendre!...» Il essaya d'adoucir l'atmosphère en plaisantant. Son rire le fit frissonner. « Ça c'est mieux, luv! »

Et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien… pendant une heure!...

*****


	11. Chapter 11

Sue alla prendre une marche tardive avec Lévi au parc habituel, le laissant libre de jouer autour du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise. La journée avait été étrange, pleine d'émotions et de surprises. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'approchait et la main qui se posa sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée. Je ne voulais pas, » s'excusa l'homme. Lévi agita frénétiquement sa queue à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

« Jack!... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir, mais… » _ Comme elle est jolie lorsqu'elle essaie de rester cohérente comme maintenant… en perdant son latin…_

« Jack...ça va? » Elle demanda en signant '**TOI OK?**' Son regard était lointain, perdu dans un autre monde.

Se raclant la gorge il répondit, « Heu, oui, mieux que jamais! Je heu… j'étais dans les environs et heu… je pensais que je pourrais venir vous tenir compagnie pendant votre marche. » Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« C'est gentil à toi. On peut sûrement faire avec ta compagnie, pas vrai, Lévi? » Demanda Sue à son compagnon poilu pour obtenir sa confirmation, ce qu'il lui donna en aboyant joyeusement. « Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite. » Elle affirma et sourit timidement.

« Ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour moi, Sue… » La réponse qu'il lui donna lui parue familière… Avec les sourcils relevés elle regarda intensément dans ses yeux et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait… Ce qu'elle espérait y voir refléter depuis longtemps...

« Sue... C'est ton tour d'être loin dans tes pensées… Je crois qu'on devrait être prudents : on dirait que c'est contagieux ces temps-ci…! » Il plaisanta.

« Ouais... on dirait... » Elle dit rêvassant. « Heu, tu veux marcher un peu? »

« Oui, avec plaisir. » Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils marchèrent dans le parc en silence, profitant simplement du temps passé près l'un de l'autre, suivi de Lévi qui les voyant collés ainsi, remercia Dieu de finalement lui avoir donné le courage d'agir sur ses sentiments pour elle… _Même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit rapprochement, c'est un début…_ Il gémit pour lui même.

*****


	12. Chapter 12

Les choses s'étaient développées plutôt rapidement dans les deux derniers jours entre les deux couples favoris du bureau. Les 'ouï-dire' parcouraient rapidement le building et comme chacun des quatre intéressés marchaient dans les corridors, des regards et des sourires étaient échangés avec eux plus souvent que d'habitude, laissant la teinte rosée de leurs joues à peine le temps de s'estomper.

Les filles durent réaliser avec un peu de tristesse qu'elles n'auraient aucun présent aujourd'hui. Le choc passé, elles avaient apprécié l'attention de la veille, même si elles ne savaient pas qui étaient les donateurs anonymes. Quoique la découverte qu'elles avaient faite avait comblée leurs plus grandes espérances…

Juste avant l'heure de partir, Bobby alla au pupitre de Jack et eu une conversation quasi silencieuse avec lui. Lorsque Jack hocha la tête consentant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il requit l'attention de tout le monde.

« Heu, désolé tout le monde! Comme il est tard et que nous n'avons aucun dossier important en cours, » il échangea un regard avec Bobby, « …et comme on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, on a passé qu'on pourrait aller au billard ce soir. Je pense qu'il y aura aussi du Karaoké, » il ajouta pour le bénéfice des filles. Il savait que Tara et Lucy adoraient ce genre de choses. Leur faisant ses meilleurs 'yeux-de-petit-chien-battu', suivi de Bobby et de sourire aux fossettes irrésistibles, les filles ne purent qu'accepter.

_J'adore le puissant pouvoir_ _du regard masculin!…_ _Il nous obtient toujours ce que l'on veut… ou presque…_ Il dû se confesser à lui-même.

---

Au plus profond d'elles même, Tara et Sue savaient que cette nuit pourrait s'avérer très spéciale et changer leurs vies… Le conflit interne pour trouver l'ensemble parfait à porter et comment se coiffer était presqu'insupportable. Sue avait Lévi et Lucy pour l'aider dans ses choix (ou comme elle le comprit bien assez vite, pour la mélanger encore plus) mais Tara devait se débrouiller seule. En dépit de tous les changements de vêtements et de styles de coiffure, tout le monde arriva à l'heure… et avec élégance…


	13. Chapter 13

Les équipes pour jouer au billard se firent d'elles mêmes. Tara alla instinctivement vers Bobby, Sue courut pratiquement jusqu'à Jack avec Lévi et Lucy marcha timidement vers Myles. Malheureusement, D ne pouvait pas venir, prit par une réunion de parents à l'école.

Ils décidèrent de jouer en faisant un genre de tournois, deux couples à la fois. Les garçons tirèrent au sort pour décider qui allait jouer en premier—Bobby et Myles ont gagné le premier tirage. Lucy n'était pas très bonne pour viser avec une queue mais Myles, fidèle à lui-même, était un assez bon joueur. Après tout, son éducation d'aristocrate incluait plusieurs partie de snooker… et s'était un jeu cousin du billard, ou presque…

Tout le monde savait depuis longtemps que Bobby pouvait plus que tirer son épingle du jeu sur une table, et étonnamment, les habilitées mathématiques de Tara lui donnèrent un avantage inattendu… Elle calculait les angles qu'elle devait utiliser pour frapper la bille pour l'envoyer dans le trou. Et ça marchait! Elle devint rapidement l'arme secrète de l'équipe de Bobby.

La deuxième partie opposa les équipes de Jack et de Bobby. Jack était presque aussi bon que Bobby, et Sue, usant de toutes les techniques qu'elle avait apprises de Jack et de ses frères, surprit la foule de certains coups quasi impossibles. Les filles durent de battre pour la noire et ce fut une guerre féroce… qui fut gagnée par Sue. Cette victoire partait le score à 1 pour Bobby et Tara… et 1 pour Jack et Sue. Le duel suivant se fit entre les équipes de Myles et Jack…

Tara regarda la partie devant elle d'un air distrait. Son attention était portée sur Bobby, qui était allé discuter avec la jolie DJ du Karaoké… Les rires qu'ils échangèrent et les sourires qu'il lui fit la fit envier Sue qui pouvait lire sur les lèvres. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et les papillons dans son ventre qui la rendaient habituellement heureuse, décidèrent de jouer aux autos tamponneuses au lieu d'envoyer des frissons dans tout son corps. C'est vrai, il y avait des frissons dans son corps… mais des frissons de dégoût pour cette briseuse de cœur…

*****


	14. Chapter 14

Sue, qui attendait son tour pour jouer a remarqué l'ombre qui passa dans le regard de Tara. Elle suivit son regard et vit Bobby rire avec la DJ avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et lui faire 'au revoir' de la main. Voyant la détresse de son amie, elle vint la rejoindre et essaya de la rassurer.

« Peut-être qu'il la connaît depuis longtemps et qu'elle est son amie. Les garçons viennent ici souvent, tu sais. »

« Hein? » Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la douce voix. « Ouais, on dirait qu'il connaît plutôt bien… mais je ne suis pas certaine si je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre eux. » Elle grommela les derniers mots dans un murmure. L'émotion envahissant son âme, elle s'excusa et courut à la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un ne puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, Bobby vit Tara sortir de la pièce. Inquiet pour elle, il alla voir Sue et lui demanda ce qui se passait avec la petite femme.

Après avoir poussé un gros soupire, elle questionna l'Australien.

« Bobby, aimes-tu Tara? » Elle opta pour l'honnêteté et la franchise.

Pris de court par sa question prompte, Bobby passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec pourquoi Tara est partie aussi vite?"

« Tout Bobby… C'est exactement de quoi il s'agit… » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et le regarda intensément. « Elle a mal, Bobby… et je crois que tu sais pourquoi… »

Il était confus, ignorant ce qui se passait. Qu'avait-il pu avoir fait de mal? Les fleurs avaient semblées lui avoir fait plaisir, hier. Son coup de fil aussi. C'était inattendu, mais elle avait vraiment apprécié. En fait, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à l'aise avec elle que pendant leur conversation, s'ouvrant même sur quelques sujets personnels dont ils n'avaient jamais discutés auparavant… Et ce soir… elle était ravissante et ils avaient du plaisir à battre leurs collègues. Alors qu'est-ce qui était allé de travers? Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était d'aller parler à Jenny au sujet de son plan…

Comme il comprit ce qui se passait, il regarda Sue et ensuite Jenny et revint à Sue encore une fois. Hochant la tête pour réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas vraiment posée, elle lui sourit faiblement, comprenant qu'il s'agissant seulement d'un malentendu. Il n'y avait rien entre eux.

« Woohoo! » Jack venait juste d'envoyer la boule numéro huit dans la poche du coin, procurant la victoire à son équipe.

Au bruit, Bobby releva regard et Sue fit de même en le voyant. « Je vais aller lui parler, mais tu devras prendre les choses en main aussitôt qu'on reviendra. » Il acquiesça se sentant visiblement mal à l'aise face à ce qu'il l'avait laissé penser de lui… d'eux…

Jack vint à côté de son ami et lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

« J'ai fait une erreur et je vais arranger les choses tout de suite, » il lui assura mystérieusement. Jack fronça les sourcils promenant son regard entre Sue et son meilleur ami.

*****


	15. Chapter 15

Sue alla dans la salle de bain et trouva Tara accroupie dans la position du fœtus dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage caché sur ses genoux, mais les secousses de ses épaules lui dire que Tara pleurait. Se rapprochant de son amie, la blonde commença à lui caresser doucement le dos. Comme si elle savait qui l'avait rejointe pour la réconforter, Tara se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de sa collègue, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sue savait que c'était inutile de lui parler tout de suite ; elle avait besoin de se calmer et de laisser libre court à ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle sentit les pleurs diminuer et la respiration de son amie devenir plus régulière, elle se recula légèrement pour avoir un meilleur contact visuel.

« Tara, je sais ce que tu crois avoir vu là-bas… »

« Ce que je crois avoir vu!? » Sa voix était rude et ses mots remplis de colère.

Avec un ton doux mais tout de même franc et confiant, Sue répliqua. « Tara, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit qu'elles sont… et tu le sais. » Tara la regarda et sembla relaxer quelque peu et prête à l'écouter plus attentivement.

Soupirant, elle continua. « Bobby parlait avec la femme et ils riaient, mais c'est tout, » Le doute était écrit sur les traits de la petite agente. Elle voulait le croire, mais une partie d'elle lui disait qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre explication, que ça cachait plus que ça…et ça la blessait énormément…

« S'il te plaît Tara… tu n'as pas à me croire moi… mais viens parler à Bobby et ensuite tu pourras décider de le croire ou non… » Sue lui avait toujours donné de bons et judicieux conseils, alors pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas l'écouter cette fois?... Essuyant les dernières larmes avec le dos de sa main, elle prit la main tendue de Sue pour se relever et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant d'aller au devant de Bobby.

**« MERCI, »** elle signa.

**« BIENVENUE. TOUJOURS AMIS AIDER. »** Sue signa en retour et serra l'autre femme dans ses bras.

---

Aussitôt qu'il la vit sortir de la pièce, Bobby hocha la tête en direction de Jenny et marcha vers Tara. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un banc près de la table de billard et parla.

« Tara luv, peux-tu _s'il te plaît _rester ici une minute? C'est important, okay? » Sa voix la suppliait, presque cajolante. Après qu'elle eu acquiescé, il prit sa main pendant que Jenny prit le microphone et demanda l'attention de tout le monde…

« Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce soir est une soirée très spéciale, parce qu'un ami à moi m'a fait une demande spéciale… »

*****


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N *La traduction de la chanson est celle de l'auteure. Les paroles sont en __surligné__._

*****

Elle le regarda en se demandant ce qui se passait. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était honnête, remplit d'attention et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle avait du mal à décrire… de l'appréhension peut-être…? Mais que pouvait-il appréhender? Probablement qu'il était inquiet parce qu'elle l'avait surprit avec la DJ?...

« Bobby, vient ici, mon garçon! » Elle demanda depuis l'estrade. Avant de quitter Tara, il embrassa le dos de sa main et lui sourit montrant ses fossettes. _Comment une fille peut-elle rester en colère contre lui? Il sait trop bien comment se servir de ses fossettes et de son sourire! Hé bien, essaie de le faire courir un peu, Tara. Hum… ça va être difficile…_

« Salut les amis! » Sa voix profonde la tira de sa rêverie. Elle le vit remercier Jenny qui lui donna une tape dans le dos. _Si Sue a raison et qu'ils sont seulement des amis, alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens mon estomac chavirer quand il est près d'elle? _ Elle réfléchit incapable de les regarder.

« Il y a quelqu'un de très spéciale pour moi ici ce soir… » _Je le savais! Comment j'ai pu être aussi… _« …et je veux lui dédier cette chanson. » _Vas-y Roméo, chante pour ta Juliette! _ Le sarcasme et la colère montèrent en elle tellement, qu'elle avait de la difficulté à rester assise sur le tabouret où il l'avait conduite. « Cette chanson reflète ce que je ressens pour elle et comment j'aimerais que l'avenir soit avec elle, et j'espère qu'elle comprendra. »

Sue vit la détresse dans les yeux de Tara et dans son comportement et vint placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la suppliant d'attendre et de regarder.

« Mais Sue, il est impossible que… »

« Tara, » elle dit fermement, « fait lui confiance! » Elle répéta son précédent conseil. À contre cœur, elle se rassie.

La musique début et Tara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se sentir envieuse de la femme pour qui il sérénadait ; elle savait qu'il avait une magnifique voix. La première note qu'il fit confirma sa conviction.

Si je t'envoie des roses sans aucune raison

Si, juste comme ça, je m'arrête et je t'appelle

Elle releva son regard pour le voir surprise ; c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait la veille!...

Une fois de temps à autres, c'est le déjeuner au lit

Et ensuite on relève les couvertures pour couvrir nos têtes

Déconcertée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras après une nuit collée avec lui? _Et il me regarde… moi?! _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour être certaine que c'était bien le cas.

Si je me dis malade juste pour rester à la maison avec toi

Je veux que tu saches pourquoi je fais ce que je fais

C'est ma façon de dire ce que je ne peux exprimer

Mais je veux que tu saches, chérie, je fais de mon mieux

Croisant son regard, elle lut son amour écrit partout sur son visage et il était entièrement dirigé vers elle!... Tara Williams… _A-t-il dit qu'il voulait un futur avec la femme pour qui il chantait? Un futur comme ça?... Avec… avec… MOI?_

(Refrain)

Oh, je ne suis qu'un homme, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a fait

Je ne suis pas très bon pour dire ce que tu as besoin que je te dise

C'est toujours juste là sur le bout de ma langue

C'est possible que ça reste un non-dit, mais ça ne sera pas inachevé

Alors lorsque ces trois petits mots te viennent si facilement

J'espère que tu sauras ce que je veux dire quand je dis, moi aussi

Disant ces mots, il commença à avancer vers elle, ne brisant jamais son contact visuel.

Plissant ses yeux légèrement, elle vit un petit hochement de tête et elle comprit au fond de son âme—il était en amour avec elle! Vraiment, complètement et éperdument en amour… Un sourire timide grandit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle réalisait que tout le monde dans la place était entrain de les regarder.

Si tu devais te réveiller et me surprendre à te regarder dormir

Et que je brise le silence en t'embrassant sur la joue

Après qu'elle ait eu cette pensée qu'elle aurait bien pu perdre toutes ses chances avec lui, c'était bizarre de l'entendre chanter son amour pour elle et combien sérieusement il envisageait leur vie future ensemble…

Si je murmure quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas

Ne me fais pas répéter, je ne sais je pourrais

Elle rit nerveusement ; comment un homme pouvait-il chanter devant des étrangers ET des collègues pour avouer son amour pour quelqu'un et ne pas pouvoir dire 'je t'aime' à la même femme? Ça la dépassait, mais pour le moment, elle ne s'en souciait pas…

Oh, je ne suis qu'un homme, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a fait

Je ne suis pas très bon pour dire ce que tu as besoin que je te dise

C'est toujours juste là sur le bout de ma langue

C'est possible que ça reste un non-dit, mais ça ne sera pas inachevé

Alors lorsque ces trois petits mots te viennent si facilement

J'espère que tu sauras ce que je veux dire quand je dis, moi aussi

Il était maintenant juste à ses côtés et commença à caresser gentiment ses cheveux, se perdant dans ses pupilles vert émeraude et lui permettant de faire de même. Lorsque le dernier couplet fut fini, il savait que sa chanson n'était pas terminée, mais il devait avoir une discussion avec son ange et il ne voulait pas perdre un instant. Il appela donc Jenny et lui lança le microphone pour la laisser terminer les dernières lignes.

_*Artiste : Toby Keith_

_Chanson : Me Too_

*****


	17. Chapter 17

Tara était certain que son coeur aurait pu gagner un sprint de 200 mètres en battant de la sorte quand Bobby prit position à ses côtés. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais ses émotions avaient une trop grande emprise dans sa gorge, la laissant aussi sèche qu'un désert de sable. Seulement son désert ne pouvait rester aride longtemps ; des nuages de larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

À ce moment, juste comme si sa vie dépendait de lui, elle étreignit Bobby dans ses bras avec une force qui le surprit. Les cercles qu'il dessinait dans son dos semblèrent apaiser ses inquiétudes, chassant tous les nuages noirs d'au dessus de leurs têtes, les empêchant d'envahir leurs cœurs. La sensation de soulagement qui leur parvint était la bienvenue.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte sur lui, il lui fit un de ses sourires--sa marque de commerce--comme s'il lui promettait que son amour pour elle durerait pour toujours. Il essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de son pouce et referma la courte distance qui séparait leurs corps. Une vague de bonheur la parcourue à l'instant où ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elle poussa une légère plainte qui lui donna l'opportunité de demander la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Écartant lentement les lèvres, elle le laissa explorer sa bouche, sa langue dansant avec la sienne lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent. Sa douce main glissa dans son cou et ses doigts se croisèrent derrière sa tête. Découvrant de nouveaux territoires avec leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs dents, le battement de leurs coeurs trouva un rythme commun--le rythme de l'amour.

Ils durent se séparer à contre-coeur, leur respiration devenant haletante tandis que le besoin d'air se faisait sentir. Les gens autours d'eux étaient invisibles depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ; seulement des coeurs battaient à l'unisson et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un concert de sifflements appréciateurs les ramena à la réalité. Leurs collègues s'étaient joints à eux au bar et les félicitations affluèrent de tous côtés, accompagnées de câlins et d'échanges de poignées de mains. Une nouveau couple s'était formé et même si chacun savait que ça signifiait qu'il y aurait des changements dans l'équipe, leur bonheur était plus fort que la peur du lendemain.

"Je t'aime, Tara," Bobby dit finalement lorsque le calme revint autour d'eux, leur laissant l'opportunité de parler de ce dont ils rêvaient depuis si longtemps--un futur ensemble.

*****


	18. Chapter 18

La soirée s'était avérée être un vrai rêve devenu réalité pour Bobby et Tara. Sue, Lucy et Tara s'étaient rassemblées autour d'une petite table, regardant les garçons jouer d'autres parties de billard et tenant une discussion eux aussi. Les deux amoureux échangèrent plusieurs regards mais un autre 'couple' faisait de même...

Jack était devenu plutôt silencieux depuis que Bobby avait avoué son amour pour Tara. Un sentiment auquel il n'était pas habitué fit son chemin dans son âme : la jalousie. Mais pas du genre de celle que l'on ressent la femme que l'on aime est avec un autre homme—pas du genre qu'il avait ressentit lorsque David ou le gars de la DEA avaient sortis avec Sue. Celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'un ami a le courage de faire ce que vous mourrez d'envie de faire depuis très longtemps, mais n'avez jamais fait. Il était jaloux car à partir de maintenant Bobby pouvait fréquenter Tara sans se cacher et qu'il continuerait à rater sa chance avec Sue…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, l'ami? T'as perdu ta langue? Habituellement quand tu me bats, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me taquiner tout le reste de la soirée. » Bobby vint près de son ami et lui tendit une bière fraîche. Il savait que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, et avait une idée que ça pouvait avoir rapport avec une certaine analyste du FBI blonde…

« Je suis désolé, Bobby. Je pense que ma tête était perdue au pays des rêves. » Il rit nerveusement, la tristesse envahissant sa voix. « Tu es un homme béni, tu sais ça? » Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Sue. Faisant un toast avec le verre de l'Australien et lui faisant face complètement il ajouta, « Je suis content pour toi et Tara ; vous méritez d'être heureux. »

« T'en fait pas l'ami, un jour, toi aussi tu auras tout ça. Et ce jour là viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois. Du moins, je l'espère, puisque je prévois avoir une belle petite fille qui va avoir besoin d'un ami pour grandir avec elle. » Ce commentaire fit sourire Jack, mais Bobby voulait soutirer une plus grosse réaction à son ami. « Je vais prier de tout mon cœur pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi 'tortuesque' que son père pour agir! » Cette fois le sourire sur ses lèvres se transforma en un rire bien senti.

« Je vais y penser." Il répliqua secouant la tête devant le sens de l'humour de l'homme devant lui. « Merci… » Une accolade d'hommes suivie, attirant l'attention des filles sur eux.

*****


	19. Chapter 19

« Alors, ma chère, » commença Lucy prête pour une interrogation longue et jeteuse, « …c'était Bobby qui t'a envoyé ces fleurs, hein? »

Rougissant et souriant la réponse de Tara vint d'une voix tremblotante. « Ou-ouais c'était... lui. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre détail, Sue supplia, "Et? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Roulant les yeux devant la curiosité des deux femmes, elle céda et expliqua les évènements de la veille. « Je mangeais mon dîner hier soir… lorsqu'il m'a téléphoné. Comme ça. Sans raison apparente. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Questionna Lucy.

« Il… a juste dit qu'il voulait entendre ma voix… et mon rire. » Elle déclara timidement. « On a parlé pendant… à peu près une heure. »

« Une heure!!! » S'exclamèrent les deux filles surprises.

À ce moment, Jenny la DJ demanda encore une fois l'attention de tous, une feuille de papier dans les mains. Se tournant vers Bobby, la question silencieuse de Tara fut répondue par un signe de tête négatif. Il n'en était pas le responsable cette fois…

« Ce soir est une soirée un peu bizarre rue le chemin de l'amour! » Elle déclara souriant à l'auditoire. Un garçon très charmant est venu me demander une faveur. Comme vous pouvez le voir, mesdames, je ne peux dire 'non' au sexe opposé, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de question d'amour… »

Avec les développements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt, chaque femme dans la place regardait maintenant avec enthousiasme autour du bar, essayant de découvrir qui l'homme mystérieux pouvait être… et chose encore plus importante, à qui la lettre était destinée.

Se raclant la gorge d'une façon un peu taquine, Jenny prit la lettre dans ses mains au niveau de ses yeux pour la lire.

« J'étais un homme perdu, parce que je cherchais mon âme-sœur. Maintenant, je l'ai trouvé, mais la peur m'a empêcher d'avouer mes sentiments. Je suis un prisonnier de l'amour et ce soir, la femme qui détient la clé de mon cœur est ici. » Jenny releva les yeux pour regarder la foule. Elle savait que chacune des femmes voulait savoir qui avait écrit ces mots d'amour et elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense… « Ce soir, mon ange, tu as le pouvoir d'allumer le feu de mon cœur. Et je ne peux qu'espérer que mes sentiments seront réciproquent… Signé : SAT.J… P.S. Je t'aime, Sue… »

Un silence tomba sue la pièce… seul un soupire de surprise fut entendu, relâché par une analyste blonde du FBI portant ses mains à sa bouche en incrédulité…

*****


	20. Chapter 20

Aussitôt qu'elle eut lu les précieux mots, Sue se tourna vers Jack, son visage exprimant une multitude d'émotions depuis la surprise, passant par l'incrédulité et jusqu'à une étincelante teinte d'amour. Les traits de Jack rayonnaient d'attention et de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Un amour inconditionnel qui pourrait traverser tous les obstacles sur leur route.

Marchant lentement vers Sue, ses mains dans ses poches de jean, Jack hocha subtilement la tête pour confirmer qu'IL était bien l'auteur de la lettre et qu'ELLE était celle à qui elle était destinée.

« Qu-quoi... quoi...? » Elle ne pouvait plus parler, submergée par la nouvelle tournure des évènements, qui changerait sa vie pour toujours.

Plaçant son index sur ses lèvres et frôlant sa joue de son autre main, il murmura, « Je suis désolé, Sue… Je suis désolé qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour trouver le courage de te dire quels étaient mes sentiments… même si j'en étais conscient depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu… » Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira avant de continuer. « J'espère que tu pourra me pardonner… pour avoir été aussi lent que la tortue que je suis… »

Caressant sa mâchoire de sa petite main elle répondit, « Je t'ai déjà pardonné… Super Agent Tortue Jack!... »

« Tu savais que c'était moi?... » Abasourdi, il la regarda.

« Le 'T' m'a donné du fil à retordre au début mais… comment aurais-je pu ne pas reconnaître ma tortue préférée? » Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Sa confession le fit répliquer son sourire. Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, un geste qui avait toujours fasciné Jack et qu'il trouvait vraiment sexy…

Perdu chacun dans les yeux de l'autre, ils fermèrent qui les séparait, le besoin de contact intime presque insupportable. Ils en mourraient d'envie depuis trois longues années. À l'instant où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, un courant électrique parcourut leurs corps, envoyant des frissons courir de leurs têtes jusqu'au bout de leurs pieds. La sensation était merveilleuse, fantastique… Les mains s'enlacèrent dans leurs cheveux et caressèrent tendrement leurs dos et leurs tailles. Quelques secondes après que le baiser ait commencé, Sue sentit assez de courage pour aller plus loin, demandant l'accès à sa bouche ce que Jack ne croyait pas devoir être le premier à accorder… mais accepta avec grand plaisir. Ne se souciant pas de ce qui les entourait, ils sentirent la passion de leur embrasse, se cajolant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que respirer devienne une nécessité. Se séparant, leurs yeux s'ouvrant lentement, ils n'osèrent pas briser le lien qui les unissait, comme une corde invisible faite d'amour.

Les mots étaient inutiles—leurs actions avaient parlé et crié l'amour qu'ils partageaient au monde entier.

*****


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N *Ceci est la dernière partie de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée. Merci mille fois aux lecteurs! Et rendez-vous pour une prochaine aventure…_

*****

Épilogue

Deux mois après cette splendide soirée, deux couples étaient sur le point de se marier dans une petite église près du building du FBI. Leurs amis et connaissances partageaient ce jour spécial avec les amoureux. Des cris de joie et des voeux de bonheur furent échangés à l'annonce du début de leurs nouvelles vies.

Deux autres mois s'étaient écoulés et les amis partageaient un repas à l'heure du midi. Bobby et Tara étaient assis à une banquette à leur restaurant favori, pendant que Jack et Sue étaient installés de l'autre côté. C'était un autre repas en bonne compagnie. Un souvenir traversa l'esprit de Bobby et le fit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bobby?" Demanda Tara curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait fait rire alors que personne ne parlait depuis quelques minutes.

Souriant largement il dit, « Je pensais… Ouais, aujourd'hui il y a exactement quatre mois j'étais assis ici à une table chez Slappy et on parlait de nos sentiments pour vous les filles… » Son ton était devenu mystérieux, presque philosophe pour le bénéfice de Tara…

« Ha oui? Vous parliez de nous?" Taquina Sue souriant à Jack qui avait prit près de quatre ans pour avouer ses sentiments pour elle. « Si je me souviens bien, Tara, on était assises à une table entrain de parler d'eux à peu près au même moment… »

Repensant aux évènements, elle approuva. « Ouais… en fait, c'était le jour avant que je reçoive ces magnifiques fleurs et toi, cette lettre anonyme! »

« Exactement! » S'exclama Sue rougissant légèrement. Sa vie avait prit un tournant majeur depuis et elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ces précieux moments.

« C'est drôle dans un certain sens de penser que ça, » Jack pointa les deux couples, « a commencé par une confession à l'heure du lunch… »

Tara et Sue échangèrent des regards complices, rougissant aux pensées qui leur traversaient l'esprit. Elles avaient d'autres choses à discuter et elles sentaient que c'était le meilleur moment pour le faire. Les étincelles dans leurs yeux ne passèrent pas inaperçues, les garçons en prenant conscience.

« Heu, Sparky, est-ce que c'est moi ou as-tu aussi le sentiment qu'elles nous trament quelque chose?" Demanda Bobby à son ami en promenant son regard entre sa femme et son amie.

« Je crois que tu as raison, Crash. Et connaissant ces deux-là, je m'attends à n'importe quoi… et ça m'inquiète un peu… » avoua Jack son regard empruntant le même chemin.

« On se lance? » Questionna Tara pour Sue.

« Mieux vaut maintenant que jamais!" Vint la réponse de Sue. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle parla la première. « Vous savez qu'on est allées à… une rencontre ce matin, pas vrai? » Les garçons approuvèrent, incapables de cacher leur inquiétude dans leurs comportements, bougeant sans cesse sur leurs chaises.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu un problème avec l'informateur » Lacha Bobby.

«Non-non... on n'était pas vraiment… avec un informateur… » Un silence s'immisça dans le quatuor. « On avait… un rendez-vous... avec notre médecin... »

Chacun allant vers leur amoureuse, les garçons essayèrent de voir si quelque chose clochait avec elles. Le flot de mots qui sortit de leurs bouches ne faisait aucun sens, les mots s'entremêlant les uns les autres.

« Oh là! » Hurla presque Sue qui ne pouvait comprendre ce que Jack essayait de dire puisque c'était trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Quoique même si elle en avait été capable, rien de ce qu'il disait ne faisait de sens… « On est enceintes! C'est tout! » Elle dit pour calmer les hommes surexcités.

Ses mots ne furent pas compris tout de suite et il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Attends une minute... vous êtes quoi? » Bredouilla Bobby.

« Enceintes... » murmura Tara le regardant dans les yeux.

« Toutes les deux? » Fut tout ce que Jack pu trouver à dire, juste pour être certain que la bonne était partagée. Le hochement de tête des filles reçu une vague de 'Woohoo!' qui attira des regards des passants dans leur direction.

« J'adore quand il y a des confession au menu!!! » Avoua Jack se collant sur Sue pour l'embrasser passionnément, geste imité par l'Australien et Tara.

« Moi aussi, l'ami! Moi aussi! »

Fin!!!

*****


End file.
